


The Days Before

by iwaihajima (ignises)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Study, Comedy, Friendship, M/M, idk what to really tag but uh sweats, my best attempt at a uh..., not really roman c e, tbH...., there's a naked scene but it's not that bad-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignises/pseuds/iwaihajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata’s laughing and squealing, and he’s actually doing a good imitation of a crow, flapping his arms vigorously. Kageyama is somewhat concerned about Hinata’s mental well being, but chooses to question it another day. What he really wants to know is where the hell Daichi got the feathered boas from.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Happy fucking birthday to me.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XaverianQueenChrissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/gifts).



> So I may have turned your prompt around entirely and wrote something completely different. 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡ I do hope you like it though and it turned out to meet your expectations. Enjoy!

“Happy birthday, Tobio.”

His fingers grab for the gift his parents hold out for him. Kageyama Tobio’s lips curl upwards-- revealing two missing front teeth. His eyes curve into crescents as he stands on the tips of his toes with cheeks flushed red. The boy releases a short laugh that’s been bubbling up from his throat, and hops in place with glee. There’s a moment of silence where he watches his parents discuss something with smiles on their faces, which causes him to tilt his head to the side and direct his gaze to the present in his hands instead. Taking a deep and slightly exaggerated breath, Kageyama stands on the tips of his toes. “Thank you, mom!” He shouts, tearing the flimsy wrapping paper off the present, his smile stretching wide.

“A volleyball? Wow I really wanted this!” He beams, body shaking with glee, “Thank you so, so much!”

 

It’s hot, Kageyama notes to himself, fingers sticky with perspiration. It’s only April and the weather outside is sweltering, causing his clothes to stick to his back. An uncomfortable feeling, but Kageyama ignores it while he’s completing the last of his homework, having procrastinated because he had wanted to practice his volleyball technique. Kageyama grunts softly and sips at a considerably warm carton of milk before whispering English phrases to himself. He’s ignoring his classmates (it’s not like he’s talked to them all that much anyway), but the banter coming from his left causes him to shift his attention from his homework to the source of his curiousity. 

“Oh--Kunimi! It’s your birthday tomorrow, right?” Kindaichi asks, fingers picking at the pieces of lint on his shirt. Kindaichi is leaning his chair back against the wall, an arm hanging out of the open window in their shared classroom. His body is twisted to face Kunimi as his friend is furiously scribbling down notes before class starts. “God, I can’t believe I mixed up my uniform with the cottons!” He mutters, irritation lining his features. Kageyama stills, his pencil twitching as he directs his gaze to the pair. He blinks curiously, then rests his head on his hand with the pencil pressing uncomfortably against his cheek while he watches the duo discuss birthday plans. It’s strange.

To him, at least.

(“Hey do you want to come over? My mom’s probably going to buy some cake for me, since I’m turning thirteen.”

“What-- But your mom should bake you a cake! It’s more, uh, homey. You get what I mean?”

“I don’t really think she wants to waste time on that, besides she’ll be cooking for me all night so…”)

Strange, Kageyama thinks, tapping his pencil against his desk as he stares at the chalkboard up front. His lips quirk into a slight pout as he stares idly into space, concentrating on bits of Kunimi’s and Kindaichi’s conversation. He’s never been one to invite friends over (he doesn’t want to admit it, but he isn’t the friendliest person ever), even when his parents asked him to. _What’s the use_ is what he thinks-- because birthdays are just days where you celebrate a year closer to dying. A morbid thought, but he doesn’t see the point of celebrating birthdays; they’re just another day that goes on. Sure, it’s your birth _day_ , but it’s not that important, is it? 

(“Hey Kunimi, you should really try a new hairstyle out for your birthday instead. My mom knows this really good hair cutter! Plus, middle parts aren’t really a good look on anyone, you know?”

“Shut up Kindaichi, at least I don’t have a turnip head. My hair looks fine.”

“Wh-- What! Hey!”) 

 

There was something Kageyama realized throughout the day, next to Hinata’s (shitty) serves, it was also his behavior. After transferring to Karasuno, he’s realized something really. It’s different with friends, you have to be attentive with them because they will do the same with you. Friends are strange to Kageyama because, he’s never really had a close friend like Hinata.

“Hey Kageyama, wait for me a bit, okay?” 

They’re inside the locker room, changing out of their volleyball clothes and into their school uniforms in order to go home. It was a daily thing, the two walking down the same paths in order to return to their homes— so Kageyama didn’t think too much of it. Leaning against his locker, he sniffles, noting how cold it’s gotten since it’s become winter time. November was cold, but December is freezing. He’s been without a scarf due to the great dryer incident of 2015 (a story for another time).

There’s a slam, then a yelp, and finally the sounds of Hinata’s sneakers scuffing against the locker room floor. 

“Happy seventeenth, Kageyama!” Hinata shouts, pressing a wrapped gift into the taller male’s chest. Kageyama stills, a brow raised in confusion as he looks at the short male. Stunned into silence, the setter takes the package in his hands and squeezes it tight, slightly curious about what the present is. Kageyama’s upper lip curls. _What is that dumbass doing. Why is he holding a box. Whose birthday is it-- oh._

“Hah? It’s my birthday..? I forgot.” He mutters, squeezing the gift tighter.

“Wha— How can you forget your birthday? Stuuupid,” Hinata sticks his tongue out, eyelids squeezing shut while he rocks back and forth on his feet. “Well, go on! Open it!” Hinata urges before flicking his hands forward in a strange gesture. Kageyama’s eye twitches (and the sudden urge to maim the orange-haired boy rises but is quickly suppressed) until he unwraps the present as gently as he can. 

“Come on faster! I’m getting old here. Plus, I’m starving and it’s your turn to pay for meat buns—“

“Jesus! Shut up, Hinata!”

“Just open the present then, Kageyama!”

“Hinata...“ 

Kageyama squints at the so-called gift in his hand, eyes focused on the navy scarf when he lifts it by the corner and turns it side to side. It’s different for him, somewhat, receiving a gift from someone other than his parents. (Sugawara and Daichi didn’t count in his opinion. considering they were the only teammates of Karasuno who had congratulated him the year before.) 

“Come on Kageyama! It’s not poisoned or anything, geez!” Hinata snatches the scarf, lips pressed into a slight pout while he wraps the fabric around the setter’s neck (rather tightly— Kageyama might add. But bearable). 

Hinata steps back to admire his work, an embarrassed flush entering his cheeks alongside a wide grin that reveals his teeth. He then lifts his hand, flashes a thumbs up at his partner, and hops up. “It looks great on you! Suga senpai was right when he said that dark blue would look good on you.”

He then shifts and walks ahead of Kageyama. Kageyama trails alongside the smaller male and keeps silent. “Birthdays aren’t that important though, it’s just another day. I don’t really see a reason for you to celebrate it…” He utters, pulling at the scarf around his neck. 

“I mean we’ve technically known each other for a year already and I didn’t even congratulate you last year! And… Well the truth is…” Hinata’s voice raises an octave higher when he takes longer strides before he spits out, “Thescarfisactuallymineit’sjustoldandIneverusedit—“

“What?! Hinata you— You dumbass!"

 

They’re in college now, both attending the same school due to a scholarship. 

"Hey Kageyama? What's been with you lately? You seem so upset." 

There's a brief pause, Kageyama's eyebrows furrowing together while his lips press down into a hard line. His fingers twitch with the urge to reach out and grab Hinata hard by the cheeks, but he wills his irritation away, eyes flashing with anger. For the past few months, Hinata’s been consistently talking about everyone's birthdays. And though it wasn’t much of a big deal to him before, he couldn’t help but feel annoyed for some reason.

_It's my birthday, you idiot._

"It's nothing," Kageyama grunts, pursing his lips to the side before a scowl threatens to overtake his them. Hinata lifts his hands over his head immediately while he squats and takes a defensive stance. He’s fidgeting as he stares up at Kageyama, his fringe covering his wide eyes. 

_Dumbass Hinata you've forgotten my birthday since I was seventeen how could you not remember we've been partners for six years, six damn years, I've remembered your birthday constantly wait is it because I never really told you 'Happy Birthday?' why won't you congratulate me why won't you say happy birthday, why why why why--_

“Wha-- What’s that look huh? Do you want to fight?” Hinata crinkles his nose and looks up to meet the other’s gaze, but instead of seeing Kageyama visibly upset, the Kageyama is smiling because he realized that it was petty to think that way but for some reason he can’t stop smiling--

Widely.

Hinata jumps back on reflex and attempts to flee until Kageyama’s hand shoots out. His hand grips at the crown of Hinata’s head and he grinds his palm down on the shorter’s head, ignoring the high pitched squeals escaping the other’s lips.

“Ka-- Kageyama that hurts!” Hinata whines, pushing at Kageyama’s arm as the other laughs lightly. Hinata pauses when Kageyama releases his grip on him and walks off, leaving the orange head behind with a tilted head and a confused expression on his features as he watches the black head’s retreating figure. 

 

A chorus of voices shout, “Happy birthday Kageyama!” all at once, causing Kageyama to splutter and stare wide-eyed at his former teammates. 

“Wha—Wait what? I thought this was a Christmas party…” He stutters, face feeling hot all of a sudden. He’s not sure what to say really, squirming due to the many eyes that are peered onto him. He stares at Hinata, who is holding the cake up closer to Kageyama’s face, a broad smile playing on his lips—and then looks at his former teammates, who are looking on with proud grins (aside from Tsukishima, of course). 

(“Why are we doing this?”

“Shut up Tsukishima! Just congratulate him!”

“… Merry Christmas, Kageyama.”)

(“Tsukishima, you dumbass…”

“Kageyama, blow out your candles!”)

It’s nice, Kageyama thinks before leaning over. He closes his eyes and thinks of his former teammates, wishing for their happiness as well as his prolonged friendship with Hinata. Then he blows out the candles and everyone claps, 

“So what did you wish for?” Hinata asks, lips curling up into a broad smile. Kageyama tilts his head and stares at the cake that’s still in front of his face with a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

“Well… I actually wished that...”

It’s then that Nishinoya grabs Hinata’s arms and lets out a battle cry-- forcing the orange haired boy to flip the chocolate cake into Kageyama’s face. 

Then silence.

The entire room is quiet. 

Hinata whimpers, looking down at Kageyama’s head in the smashed cake, cheeks drained of their former rosiness. Hinata breathes heavily, lips twitching up into a weak smile when Kageyama‘s head jerks. It’s still quiet when Kageyama lifts his head slowly, while Hinata mutters a small prayer under his breath. There’s not much to see on his face, just a sticky mixture of the chocolate and vanilla sticking to his skin. A mound of the cake falls from his eyes and drops to the floor with a plop. Hinata stares down at the mess on the floor and gulps. He also laughs weakly and rasps out an apology before looking up at Kageyama, who is wiping the cake off his eyes. 

Kageyama smiles all too wide, gaze directed at Hinata.

“I’m going to die… I’m going to die…” The orange haired male whispers to himself with shaking hands as he grips the completely destroyed cake in his hands and stares up at the ceiling. His lips quiver while the light leaves his eyes. 

“Somebody get Kageyama a napkin!” Daichi barks an order; Ennoshita nods vigorously and leaves for the kitchen to grab napkins.

“Kageyama, are you okay?!” Sugawara shouts, looking at the two with nothing less than horror as Asahi returns from the bathroom and stares wide eyed at the scene.

“Wha—What happened? I just went to the bathroom and came back and now—Kageyama, is that you?”

“Dear mother, please use all my earnings well, even though it’s the money you give me for allowance. I love you, mom. Natsu, remember to brush your teeth and turn off your bedroom light before you sleep, big brother won’t be able to do it for you…”

“Hinata, stop praying, you’re not going to die!”

Suddenly, Tanaka’s boisterous laughter cuts the tension in the room, followed by Nishinoya’s high pitched squealing. Nishinoya falls to the floor, pounding his fist on the ground, body shaking with laughter. Tsukishima stifles a laugh behind his hand, lips curving up into a slight smirk; he whispers something to Yamaguichi who begins to laugh timidly with his taller friend.

“Hi…Na… Ta…” Kageyama mutters, head tilted at an almost unnatural angle. He reaches his hand out with chocolate cake sticking to his fingers. Hinata’s shoulders raise and he mutters a mantra of apologies before Kageyama’s hand shoots out and grips his face tight. Hinata keens, a loud wail leaving his lips, and Kageyama just grips tighter.

“ _Hinata. You. **Dumbass.**_ ”

“I’M SO SORRY I’M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME.”

The room erupts into loud screams and laughter and proceeds to be that way for many hours.

 

Kageyama presses the beige towel closer to his face, wiping leftover water off of his cheeks and patting them dry. When he leaves Daichi’s bathroom (after a long shower really), he finds that everyone’s intoxicated, all of them scattered about. He scans around the room to see Sugawara, Daichi, Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka gathered in a circle and trails over to them, taking a seat next to Hinata. He’s watching his friend down a can of alcohol, cringing because he’s never been a drinker, even after turning twenty.

Suddenly, Tanaka catches his attention by leaning in close and blinking.

“So... Kageyama?” Tanaka smiles wide, eyes wide with mischief as he peers into Kageyama’s eyes. Nishinoya is peeking over his shoulder, lips curled up into a sinister smirk. His head is tilted back at an angle as a soft “Hhhhh…” is heard in the distance. Kageyama sits back, eyes wide as he peers around at the small group, who are all sharing the same smile as Tanaka (which is really freaking him out because it means something bad is about to happen)--

“Truth or dare?”

_Fuck._

 

“This isn’t so bad, Kageyama!” Hinata shouts into the night sky, his former uniform wrapped around his nether regions, along with many feathered boas dangling off of him.

“I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this!” Kageyama screams into the dead of night, wearing a black feathered boa around his neck. He’s sprinting alongside the shorter male, ignoring the way the cold bites into his skin. “And aren’t you cold you dumbass?!”

Hinata lets out a high pitched shriek and squawks loudly, hopping into the air. 

Kageyama’s holding his black uniform against his loins, considering it slipped off from his hips and he didn’t have a chance to tie it back because he wants to get this dare _fucking over with_. Nishinoya and Tanaka had dared the two to run a lap around Karasuno High School, whilst imitating a crow’s caw.

“I mean the breeze is nice, but it’s still so cold!” Hinata shouts, hopping into the air occasionally. If the other wasn’t so flat-out drunk (in order to repress the memory of Kageyama’s face covered in cake, smiling maliciously at him), then Kageyama wouldn’t have taken the dare out of worry for his friend. Hinata’s laughing and squealing, and he’s actually doing a good imitation of a crow, flapping his arms vigorously. Kageyama is somewhat concerned about Hinata’s mental well being, but chooses to question it another day. What he really wants to know is where the hell Daichi got the feathered boas from.

_Happy fucking birthday to me._

 

 

(It’s approximately a week later when word breaks out about the giant man-sized crows running rampant around Karasuno. It has the students frightened actually, even if they all try to gather the pictures taken of the two creatures. When the photos finally reach to the duo in charge of said 'crowing around,’ Hinata narrows his eyes and presses the photo (given to him by Sugawara who just tells him to burn it) close to his face. 

“Hey... Kageyama?” Hinata murmurs, fingers shaking when he holds up the photo to the black haired male, eyeing the other carefully. The two are in their rooms, Hinata lounging on his bed while Kageyama is taking notes from his textbooks.

“Yeah what?” Kageyama grumbles, refusing to peer away from his course work.

“Uh. I think you want to see this,” Hinata says with trembling hands.

“No.”

“Just look at it!” 

Kageyama eventually swivels around in his chair after a half hour of bickering and snatches the photo out of his roommate’s hand. His eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are pressed into a thin line, “I swear to god Hinata, this better not waste my time… What the--” Kageyama pauses, eyes going wide. “Kageyama, I think it’s your…"

“What the hell is— Wait. Wh— What—“ 

“Isn’t that your—“ 

“Shut up Hinata.”

“Kageyama I think that’s your dick!”

“HINATA. SHUT UP.”)

**Author's Note:**

> I really did enjoy writing this! But gah due to a lack of free time it seems a bit blargh. （ ＴДＴ）  
> I kind of wanted to go in depth with Kageyama's character because he is such a complex but simple boy. I don't think he's OOC but then I SUDDENLY FEEL LIKE omg he's ooc I JUST-- /LIES DOWN. I hope I captured his personality well and I just really hope you enjoy my work! By the way I kept listening to different songs written by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure and it really inspired my muse.  
> I hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years, okay? (｡’▽’｡)♡
> 
> P.S DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE KUNIMI'S HAIR BUT MIDDLE PARTS MUST GO!!!!  
> P.P.S I may make revisions occasionally, I want you to know that I had a limited time to do this due to a rather busy schedule. I'm probably going to do a major revision and repost it for you okay? Sorry for the botchy quality. D:


End file.
